A Weird as Fuck Goddess Dumped me in Narutoverse
by RedHotPyroDemon
Summary: Kira Hollins dies in a freak accident. Some twisted Goddess gave her a second chance in life and Ultimate power. Basically she can imagine a power and POOF she gets it. With Kira's legendary imagination I can't help but worry if this ultimate power is in the right hands. The poor, poor Akatsuki don't know what they signed up for. "I Am NOT Temari Goddess damn it! I'm Kira!"
1. Chapter 1

_ Prologue_

"_Pein, if we want to capture the Jinchuriki we have to recruit that girl into the Akatsuki .Her power will be most useful."_

"_But why, I understand that she can lure the jinchuriki and that she is immortal but-_

"_Rest assure, she has much more power than that, but you would not believe me if I told you."_

_Pein was feeling very frustrated with Madara. _

_What kind of power?! Surely with everything he has seen in the Akatsuki it wouldn't surprise him!_

_But he will have to sit back and see how this will unfold._

_But the reactions of the Akatsuki will be most amusing. Very well, he will sit back and see how this will turn out._

Kira's POV

I'll be honest. That fuckin Goddess is going to pay.

Oh, I should explain myself. Well I'm a big naruturd who died because of a freak accident.

This goddess who found me "_Amusing_" Gave me Ultimate power.

A.K.A whatever power I imagine, for the lack of better world, _happens._

It's an awesome power really, and I have a lot of use for it, trust me I'm also a big daydreamer.

In all honesty it's really because I landed in _Temari's_ body that it was so troublesome.

If Temari's dad finds out, they'll use me as "The Ultimate Weapon"

Did I mention that I also have a lot of pride? Because I do.

My pride just wouldn't take it to be beaten out because I would be commanded everywhere

So I'll play the role of Temari. Just this once.

I always imagine myself as the main character in the books (Fanfictions) I read.

And It Freakin _Pisses_ Me Off That Everyone Who Lands In Narutoverse Gives Up THEIR OWN IDENTITIS FOR THE PERSON THEIR MINDS ARE IN.

_Example: Kakashi-sensei, I'm really….._

_(One long explantion later…)_

"_I, I see so your Mary?"_

_No, I gave up on that identity. Now I'm Sakura._

Really? I mean really really? I am Kira Hollins, and falling into the body of Temari won't change that!

_Deep Breath._ Yeah, had to get that out of my system.

Anyway, I figure I should wait for the chunnin exams and then go join the Akatsuki.

I'm pretty sure with my ultimate power, the Sharingun and the Mangekyo eyes won't have an effect on me.

I'll save the jinchuriki and we'll all live happily ever after.

_Not. _Unfortunately, I stopped watching the anime when I turned 11.

Thankfully, I still read the fanfictions and know the gist of it.

Madara and Obito have some kind of connection. I mean I know how Obito died and everything I just don't how Madara saved him exactly.

I know the whole Rin deal too. And how Kakashi feels about it.

An urgent yell broke my inner musing.

"Temari-san, the village is being under attack, please fight."

_Oh Fuck I don't remember Temari's fighting style….._


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I'll meet you in the battle field" I told the random shinobi.

_Fuck fuck fuck what do I do?_

_Alright, so uh, OH WAIT I could just use ultimate power to get myself my iPad so I can look up Temari's fighting style._

_It's genius! Wow I'm so stupid._

**5 days ago...**_**.**_

_What? Where am I? Is this Heaven?_

_Wow, Really? My death was so lame._

" **Aren't you freaking out because your dead?" an amused voice asked.**

"No not really, freaky voice thingy" _I told, um, her?_

"**You have regrets, you were even considering suicide. Is that why?"**

_Ah. Ouch. Way to hit it where it stings like motherfucker._

"**You are amusing. That's the first time someone thought '_Way to hit it where it stings like motherfucker' _in my presents."**

_How did she know?_

" **I saw all your memories, learned of your 'happy facade ', and can still see your thoughts."**

_Well. That's not fair._

"**Indeed. Would you like a second chance?"**

…_.She... couldn't... be suggesting..._

"**Yes. A second chance in life. I'll even let you go into the world of your favorite anime."**

" And the cache?" I asked her.

_If my family ever gave me something valuable, it's caution._

"**Do you know what they call me?" **_and without waiting an answer she said_

"**One-Who-Loves-To- Be-Amused. Do you know what that means?"**

_Uh.. you like laughing?_

"**Yes. I already know about Jashin. I'm a bit like Him. Although my sacrifice isn't nearly as brutal. Simply put it, you must troll people. The more pride they have, the more power I give you."**

I blinked once. Twice.

"_That's it? Dude, I would do it even if you didn't tell me to. Hell, I would still do it even if you __**commanded **me not to." _I deadpanned.

" **Good, good. That's why I chose you."**

* * *

I awoke on a green bed.

Looking around, I saw that the room I was in was really boring.

Like so-boring-you-want-to-hit-yourself-with-a-sledgehammer boring.

_Ah well, beggars can't be choosers I suppose._

* * *

**A/N: She's gonna join the Akatsuki next chapter. Who should I pair her with?**


End file.
